pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!
Monkshood Again Jason breathed in deeply. "Ah Monkshood Town. It hasn't changed a bit." "Jason." Misty sweatdropped. "We were just here two days ago." "Oh yeah." "So, anyway. Why are we here?" Misty asked as they walked into town. Jason hadn't told her. Pichu looked around. "Pichu Pichu!" It jumped down from Jason's shoulder, pointing at a young body standing by the Pokémon Center. "That's why." Jason said simply. "A friend of mine called me out here." He cleared his throat. "Yo Silus!" Silus, in a fresh new outfit, turned and looked towards the direction of where he was being called; only to smile when he saw who it was. "Yo, Jason! You made it!" he said happily. "How has your adventure been so far?" Jason grinned. "It's been great." He opened his vest to reveal two badges and a new ribbon. Silus grinned back, "Still ahead of me, eh? I've only got one badge still." he admitted. Just then, Lyra came out of the Pokémon Center, "Silus, why did you walk out on me?! I was all alone in there!" she shreaked before noticing Jason and Misty. "Oh! You're-!" she gasped, pointing at Misty. Jason laughed for a moment at the sound of the new girls voice. Misty looked over a the sound of the voice, and her eyes widened. "Lyra? What are you doing out here all the way in Hora?" "Training!" Lyra replied proudly, taking out a badge case and showing her three Hora badges. At this, Silus's mouth nearly fell off. "You have three badges?! Why wasn't I informed of this?!" he yelped. "You never asked." she replied bluntly, waving him off. Jason let out a laugh. "Wow Silus. You're traveling with her and you didn't know she has more badges than you do?" "You have three?" Misty echoed Silus, though in a much calmer manner. She held out her own Badge Case. "I've been collecting as well, but I only have two." Silus was now clearly upset, nearly fuming. "Great, everyone I know has more badges than me..." he grunted. "Still...I beat you with no badges when you had one, I bet I can still beat you." he challenged Jason with a confident grin. Jason looked over at him, grinning. "I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong Silus." He said, Pichu bounding up on his shoulder. "Pichu Pichu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon's cheeks sparked. Silus suddenly became more serious, "Fine then, let's have a six-on-six Pokémon battle. The first one to lose all six loses the match. You game?" he asked. "Six on Six?" Jason hesitated for a minute, thinking about Charizard. His face however, became confident. "Fine. Six on Six! Where do we battle?" Duel at the Pokémon Center Silus led Jason, Misty, and Lyra around to the back of the Pokémon Center, through an open gate, where a battle arena was positioned. "All visiting trainers are welcome to use these at any Pokémon Center." Silus explained. "Oh. Makes enough sense." Jason ran over to the red side. "I got dibs on red!" "Green's fine with me." Silus said, taking his own position. "Now then, let's see what you've got. Since I made the challenge, I'll be courtious and let you choose your Pokémon first!" "Oh? How nice." Jason grinned. "Pichu, you wanna go?" "Piiii!" "I thought so. Get in there Pichu!" Pikachu vs Pichu Pichu jumped down from Jason's shoulder, it's cheeks sparking again. "Well, what do you know? So you got a Pichu too. Alright then, Pikachu, stand by for battle!" Silus declared, tossing his Pokéball. The spiky-eared electric mouse appeared on its side of the field, adjacent to Pichu. "Pika!" it cried, causing its cheeks to spark in a similar manner to Pichu. "You have the first move, Jase!" Silus shouted. "Your Pikachu evolved? Well, color me surprised." Jason held up his Pokédex. "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." Dexter chirped. "Pichu, let's get the ball rolling with Quick Attack!" Jason ordered. "Pi pi pi Pichu!" Pichu dashed towards Pikachu, followed by a slight trail of white light. Misty and Lyra took a seat over in the "bleachers". "So, Lyra, who do you think has a chance of winning this?" Misty asked, dusting off her seat. Lyra observed, "Well, if we're going by credentials here, Jason has the advantage since he has more badges. Still, Silus is unpredictible, especially since his training in Mimosa City." she replied. "Pikachu, Shock Wave!" Silus commanded, as the scene switched back to the battle. Pikachu stood its ground and released an unmissable wave of blue electricity from its body directly at the oncoming Pichu. "Chu Pi!" Pichu cried as the electricity hit in, blasting it back. It skidded along the ground, landing right back where it had started. "Pikachu seems to have the advantage here." Misty said, her eyes following the battle. "It's stronger than Pichu, but maybe Pichu's small size can come in handy." "Pichu, use Thunderbolt." "Piiiiichuuuu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon used it's strength to release a powerful jolt of electricity that shot towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack!" Silus countered. Pikachu was surrounded by white light and burst from its spot, avoiding the electic blast and then taking aim at tiny Pichu. "Alright Pichu. Show him our special combination!" "Pichu!" Pichu dashed towards Pichu, and jumped into the air to spin. Then it performed Quick Attack, adding a white glow and speed. Finally it added Iron Tail to for perfect power. It was now heading toward's Pikachu's Quick Attack with it's "Gyro Ball". "An invented attack?!" Silus yelped in shock. Pikachu was hit head on, and sent flying back into the ground. "Pikachu!" Silus called out to it. Slowly, it got to its feet. Pichu sparked, a sign that Pikachu's Static had taken effect. "Alright Pikachu, Shock Wave once more!" he shouted. "Piiiikaaachuuuuuuu!" the mouse Pokémon cried, releasing another jet of blue electicity. "Pichu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon cried out as it was zapped. It fell to the ground, the paralysis crackling around it. It shakily got to it's feet. "C'mon Pichu! I know the Paralysis hurts, but you gotta fight." Jason called out to it. "Pi..." Pichu struggled, but managed to stand up. "Alright Pichu, Volt Tackle!" Pichu was surrounded by electricity, and it dashed towards Pikachu. "Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Chuuuuu Pichu!" Pichu made a leap, heading right at Pikachu. "Right back at you! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Silus commanded. "Pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu grunted as it too charged electricity around its body and went in for the finish. Both Volt Tackles collided, causing a minor explosion that sent both Pokémon flying back. Jason dived to catch Pichu, who was already knocked out. Likewise, Silus caught Pikachu, who was also down and out. "Good job, buddy. I'm proud of you." he said, putting it back in its Pokéball. Lyra's eyes widened, "Look at that! A double knock out!" she exclaimed. "Didn't see that coming!" Misty was equally surprise. "Alright Pichu, you did really good. Take a good rest." Jason said, placing Pichu next to him on the ground, where Pichu abruptly fell asleep. "Alright, Silus, I'll let you choose your next Pokémon first this time!" Round Two! "With pleasure!" Silus replied, "Roselia, standby for battle!" Silus's Roselia appeared out of a bright flash of light, "Rose!" it cried out. "Snorlax, it's showtime!" Jason cried, throwing his Poké Ball and Snorlax emerged in a white-blue flash of light. "Snorrrrr!" Snorlax punched the air. "Now is the perfect chance for me to test out the skills I learned in Mimosa City." Silus thought, "Let's go, Roselia! Start off with Toxic Spikes!" Roselia's flowers glowed purple and it shot dozens of purple streams into the air, which then came crashing down into the arena; concealing themsleves. "Now, Weather ball!" Silus continued. Roseilia gathered a flaming ball, made from the sun's energy, in his flowers and fired it at Snorlax's gut. "Snorlax, use Protect!" Snorlax conjured a blue-green sphere of energy around itself, and all damage that would have been caused by Weather Ball was negated. "Now Snorlax, Harden!" Snorlax stiffened its body's muscles, raising it's defense. "Now's your chance, Roselia! Poison Jab!" Silus countered. Roselia's flowers again lit up with a purple color. This time, however, the little Grass-type Pokémon leaped into the air and jabbed at Snorlax. The damage taken from the Poison Jab was reduced due to Snorlax's Harden, as Poison Jab is a Physical Move, and Roselia itself bounced off a bit from Snorlax's flabby stomach. "Now Snorlax, while it's near you! Use Fissure!" "Snoooorrrrr!" Snorlax slammed it's fist into the ground, creating a bright wave of light that traveled in a straight line at Roselia. Roselia was hit head on and knocked to the ground, fainting from the one hit KO move. "Roselia, return!" Silus commanded, putting the Pokémon back in its Pokéball. "You did well." Round Three! "Okay, Tyrogue, your turn!" Silus declared, sending out the small Fighting Pokémon. "Rougue!" it said, geting into a fighting pose. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon. Tyrogue is the pre-evolved form of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. It has a small but very energetic body." Dexter chirped. "Snorlax, can you still battle?" Jason asked, looking over at the Pokémon. "Lax!" The Pokémon took a stance, showing it was ready. "Alright. get things rolling with a Hyper Beam attack!" "Snorlax!" The Sleeping Pokémon let loose a powerful beam attack from it's mouth that headed right towards Tyrogue. Misty sighed. "There he goes again, quick to use a high powered move. What will he do if that misses?" "Tyrogue, dodge it!" Silus shouted. "Ty!" the Pokémon replied, leaping over the intense energy beam. "Now, use Ankle Sweep!" Silus commanded. Tyrogue aimed a sweeping kick directly for Snorlax's head. The attack hit Snorlax head on, knocking it back and causing a good amount of damage. Snorlax got up, but it couldn't move. Hyper Beam's negative effect was taking effect. "I knew it." Misty muttered. "Now then, Tyrogue, before it can move use Rock Smash!" Silus called out. "Tyyyyyyrogue!" the Fighting Pokémon replied, leaping into the air with its fist glowing, and slamming down on Snorlax with blinding speed. "Snoor!!!" The Pokémon was thrown back and hit the ground hard. "Lax." It was down for the count. Jason held up it's Poké Ball. "Snorlax Return! Take a good rest." He reached for another Poké Ball. "Heracross, it's showtime!" He cried, sending out Heracross in the familiar flash of light. "Heracross!!!" The Single Horn Pokémon buzzed above the ground and looked excited and ready to go. "Heracross, use Aerial Ace!" Heracross jumped into the air, charging in at Tyrogue, covering in spiraling white light. Like Pikachu's Shock Wave, it never missed. Round Four! "TYYYYY!" the Fighting Pokémon cried out as it was sent sprawling. "Hang in there, Tyrogue!" Silus shouted. "Use Rest!" Tyrogue suddenly dropped to the ground and went to sleep. "While using Rest, Tyrogue can recover if it is damaged. Time to put that strategy to use." he thought. "Heracross, use Aerial Ace one more time!" Jason commanded it to use the same move since he knew that Tyrogue was a Fighting-type. Aerial Ace was ideal. "Ok, its time!" Silus thought, "Sleep Talk!" Tyrogue suddenly got to its feet, though it was still clearly asleep. Its fist glowed white again, and it punched at Heracross coliding with its horn using Rock Smash to cancel Heracross's attack out. "Sleep Talk?" Jason held up his Pokédex. "Sleep Talk, a Normal-type move which allows the user to randomly use one of the moves it knows." 'That's gonna get annoying. It's asleep and it can STILL fight back?" Jason frowned. "Heracross, use Night Slash." "Heracross!" Heracross' horn glew white with red outline and it dashed towards Tyrogue, aiming a slashing attack at the sleeping infant. Silus waited for Heracross to strike the sleeping Tyrogue, waking it up. "Now Tyrogue, while its still close, use Ankle Sweep!" he commanded. "Ty!" the Pokémon grunted, aiming a spinning kick direcly above it at Heracross. The kick hit Heracross, knocking it onto the ground, where the Poison Spikes planted earlier took effect. "Oh for the love of truth and justice!" Jason hissed. Heracross was struggling, the poison attacking it. "Now's our chance, Tyrogue! Use Rock Smash!" Silus roared. Tyrogue gathered energy in its fist, making it glow and then struck at the struggling bug Pokémon, aimining to finish it. Suddenly, Heracross ducked, and raised a glowing red fist up at Tyrogue. "That's Counter!" Misty gasped from the sidelines. Heracross's Counter hit Tyrogue square in the gut, causing it to lose its breath and faint as it was thrown to the ground. "Oh no! Tyrogue!" Silus yelped, "Return and take a good rest!" Tyrogue returned to its Pokéball in a flash of red light. Silus then took out his next Pokéball. Round Five! "Jason has knocked out three of my Pokémon. Counting Heracross, he still has four. I have to turn this around!" Silus thought. "Ok, let's go Dewott!" With a flash of light, Silus's Dewott took the field. "A Dewott!" Jason exclaimed. "I have gotta catch me one of those!" He held up Dexter. "Dewott, the Training Pokémon. The kinds of mastered swordshell-wielding attacks differs between Futachimaru. It never fails to keep its swordshell in shape." "Alright, Heracross is almost done. But I still have those spikes to worry about..." Jason thought for a moment. "Wait, I think I have an idea." "Heracross, use Aerial Ace all over the field!!!" Jason ordered, and Heracross, though tired, took the the sky, wrapping itself in spiraling white light and dove for the field, beginning to tear it up, followed by purple explosions in various places. "He's trying to take care of Roselia's Toxic Spikes. That gives me an opening." Silus thought, "Okay, Dewott. Use Whirlpool!" "DEWOTT!" the Pokémon bellowed, glowing bright blue as it spat out a jet of water that quickly turned into a water cyclone. It then sped direclty at Heracross. "Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokémon was knocked back forcefully by the water, and fainted. It did it's job however. Most of the Toxic Spikes were gone. Jason merely needed to be careful where his Pokémon landed. He held up his Poké Ball. "Heracross, return!" He called the Pokémon back into it's ball with a red light stream. "You did real good. My next Pokémon will avenge you." Jason turned his cap backwards. It was time to get serious. "Servine, let's show them a thing or two!" Jason threw his Poké Ball into the air, and Servine emerged in a flash of white light, landing neatly on the field. "Ser!" Her tail gleamed. Round 6! Silus grinned, as if he had been expecting this. "That's odd." said Lyra on the bench. "Why is Silus grinning? Dewott is weak against Servine." "Okay Dewott, start us out with Water Gun!" Silus shouted. "Dew, Dew!" it replied, firing a jet of water at Servine. "Servine, dodge it!" "Ser!" Servine jumped into the air, flipping and dodging the Water Gun. Misty looked thoughtful. "Well, Dewott is a Water-type. There's a possibility it knows some powerful Ice-type techniques." "Servine, use Leech Seed!" "Vine!" She spit out multiple seeds in Dewott's direction. Scoreboard